Harry Potter And His First True Love
by xxx-shortie-xxx
Summary: This is a story of romance, death and rape. What will happen when Harry falls in love? What will happen when Voldemort sets out to kill? Who will die? M for Rape and violence. Complete
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**A/N -** Ok, well this is my longest fic yet, I hope you enjoy it. Its my first fic with my own characters in it, so please note that. I have written most of it already im just going to startposting them now, dont know why I waited. Anyway, I tend to ramble on abit lol, oh well i just hope you enjoy it. If you are into romances then i suggest you read. But there is no Hermione in this story. Read Ahead.

**Disclaimer - **Harry, Ron, Hogwarts and anything else in the J.K books are not mine, they belong to her :P But you already new that, however Stu, Jacqui, Paige And Caz are my own creations.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine sunny day and the Gryffindors where in History of Magic, which was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. Today they were listening to a speech on Goblin Rebellions, or they were supposed to be.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, mum said you can come round for Christmas, you don't have to though" Said Ron to his girlfriend Caz.

"Alright them, I'd love to" She said, cheerfully.

They were the most suited couple you could possibly imagine. They had been going out now for just over 4 months and both cared deeply. Ron was tall and ginger, and very clumsy. And Caz had long brown hair and was a bit dumb. They were best friends with Harry, Paige and Stu.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Said Harry sighing, he had been through this same conversation thousands of times before.

"I don't want to scare her" Said a desperate Stu

"You do that anyway" He said teasingly

"Oh, no, do I?" He said adding to his mental list of thoughts for why she would not date him.

"No, come on lighten up mate" Said Harry.

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. And in came Professor McGonagall, followed by a girl. They had never seen her before; she had long brown hair and matching eyes.

Harry turned around and looked into this girls eyes, he felt his heart leap out, he had never seen anyone more pretty. And he knew he could do good with this girl.

Ron was obviously thinking along the same lines. He almost fell of his chair when he saw her.

"Put your eyes back in" Snapped Caz, with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"This is Jacqui, she is the new Gryffindor girl, and I want to see you making her feel welcome. Now, I well be needing someone to show her round before dinner." Said McGonagall scanning her eyes around the room looking for a suitable character.

Before he could even stop to think. Harry put his hand in the air.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, and Harry felt his cheeks go hot.

"Well, ok then, Potter, meet me and Jacqui in my office at 5" Ordered McGonagall.

Jacqui and the class were still looking at him and he felt extremely embarrassed.

* * *

The lesson had ended and Harry, Paige, Caz, Stu and Ron were chatting about the new girl, Jacqui. Who was currently talking to Parvati and Lavander. 

"Did you see the new girl? She is so hot" Said Ron

Caz was distraught, had he forgotten all about her? She was upset, she rushed passed and ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron exasperated.

No one said anything so Ron continued.

"Oh well, anyway that girl was gorgeous don't you think?" He said

"Yeh…" Said Harry dreamily, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since he had first laid eyes on her.

"A little" Said Stu, but he could never compare her to Paige.

"A little? Are you blind mate?" Said Ron

"Come on you lot, we better get a move on, else we'll be late for potions" Informed Paige.

* * *

**A/N -**Well I hope you enjoyed it, that was the first chapter, like the intro, it will get better though, bare with me! The next chapter well also be out today! Tata! 

P.S REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **This is chapter 2, theres a little more action here, read ahead!

**Disclaimer - **J.K owns everything apart from Paige, Stu, Caz and Jacqui

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

The last lesson of the day came and ended, and Caz hadn't turned up for any of her lessons, since she heard Ron admiring Jacqui.

Stu had been trying to build up his courage, all day. He was finally going to ask Paige out. He loved her so much and couldn't wait a moment longer. He decided the evening was when he was going to ask her.

They were all crowded around the fire in the Gryffindor corridor, all except caz of corse, who had still not been seen.

"Paige, Can I have a word?" He asked nervously

"Ok, what about" She asked

"Lets go for a walk" He said trying to get her on her own.

They walked in silence; they never said a word until they reached the lake.

Stu stopped, his heart thumping, and turned to face her. He grabbed both of her hands in his.

She looked down at there hands and gulped, she knew what was going to happen next, and she didn't like it. She liked him a lot, she even loved him but she would never face up too it. She was afraid, she had never had a relationship with someone she cared for deeply, and didn't think she was ready yet.

"Paige, I like you a lot, more than a lot, I.. I.. I love you" He said anxiously.

"No, no, don't" She said. She let go of his hands.

"I knew this would happen, I can't do anything right, I always spoil everything that's good, I'm sorry" Apologised Stu.

"Don't be, its just, its just –"

"You don't love me" Interrupted Stu

"No... I do..." She whispered.

She looked into his eyes, and kissed his lips gently and he kissed her back. There first kiss, just perfect.

"No, im sorry, that shouldn't have happened" Said Paige and she ran off, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Harry seemed to be doing a lot better though. He was showing Jacqui around the sights of the castle. They had covered most of it now and were just on their way back up to Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you, so much" She said gratefully

"No, I should be the one saying thank you, I have had a lovely time" He corrected turning to face her.

"You're really nice, nicer than nice, I've never met any girl like you before" He added

"Your good yourself" She said

Harry was looking into her big hazel eyes, they were so warming, he felt a wave of heat shoot through his body. He couldn't control himself, he'd never felt like this before.

He put his arm around her, and staring into her eyes, he kissed her. They kissed, their lips a perfect match.

He grabbed her hand and walked her back up to the Gryffindor tower, totally gob smacked.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron was sat in the Gryffindor common room on his own. Caz still hadn't turned up. She was sat in her bed sulking, how could Ron be so arrogant.

She had some homework to do and so decided to get her books out and go to the library. So she collected them and headed down the dormitory stairs.

Ron was sat on an armchair and when he saw Caz he jumped up and ran over to her.

"There you are, I've been worried sick, what happened" He said.

"Don't you know?" She said sarcastically

"No, I don't" He said, and he followed her out of the common room and down the corridors.

"Well then you're more stupid than I thought" She shouted

"Its about that Jacqui girl isn't it" He said

"Oh, well done you guessed it" She said sarcastically again

"I was only saying, you know I love you" He apologised

"You never say I am gorgeous, you never tell me you love me, you just grope at other girls all the time!" She shouted.

"Look, you know I love you, and you know I think you gorgeous, and I do tell you, and what's the big deal everyone does it"

"YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS, GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and ran away from him, eyes full of tears.

Ron still hadn't quite yet got what he had done wrong and waddled back to the Gryffindor common room.

Carrie-Anne was still running tears streaming down her face. She ran and ran, until she ran into something, someone.

She looked up and saw Malfoy, she just stood there and cried.

"What is wrong with you?" He said, an evil grin spreading across his face, this was his chance he could finally get back at Ron.

"Nothing, leave me… leave me alone" She tried to run away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

She looked up into his eyes, they were cold and full of evil. He bought his lips to hers gently caressing them with his, she couldn't help it, she kissed him back.

"Hi – Caz?" Said Ron, he had decided to come looking for her.

"Ron.. Its not what it seems"

"Well, well, well, hello weasel, my, I must say your girl friend is a very good kisser" He said evilly.

Ron looked shocked; he just stood there with his eyes on her, never raising his gaze.

And then he turned away and strode off, just like nothing had happened, saying no words.

"RON! NO…. RON!" caz screamed

She ran after him with out a backwards glance at Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N -** I hope you enjoyed it! Expect the next chapter tomorrow, I have already writen it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Well, chapter 3 is up, we are getting closer to the main plot of this story now. I hope you enjoy it, not that much happens in it, but everything is relevant in some way, otherwise I would have not put them in. Also PinkAhid (I think thats right) I orinally wrote this story for me and my friends and based it on us and our characters,the reason the last chapter seemed rushed was because I had promised to put it up that day and did not have time toread it through again asI was to come off the internet.Also Hermione is no where she's just not in this storyI didnt really need her for anything and so decided not to involve her. Ok, well, I've finished chatting now (lol) so read ahead...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday morning and the Jaqui, Paige and Caz were sat on the end of Jacqui's bed discussing the activities of the previous night.

"Guess what happened last night?" said Jaqui who couldn't hide her glee.

"What?" sighed Paige

"Me and Harry kissed, he's such a good kisser" She added as an after thought

"Cool, he must really like you" Paige said

"Yeh, so what happened with you and Stu, he said he was going ask you out" She said, slightly accusingly.

"Oh" She sighed "I don't want to talk about it" She said.

Silence surrounded the girls, until Caz started to cry.

"I've been so stupid" she cried, burying her face into her hands

"I'm sure you haven't, what's happened?" Asked Jaqui

Caz just cried and didn't say anything.

"It's Ron, isn't it" Said Paige, speaking her first words since Jacqui asked about Stu.

"Yessss, I've been so stupid, so stupid, I, I kissed him" She sobbed

"Kissed who?" Said Jacqui gently.

"Ma – Malfoy" She said breaking down completely

No one said anything, Caz just sobbed. Until Lavender came up the staircase

"Jaqui, Harry's downstairs he wants a word" She said, then realising Caz was crying added "What wrong with Caz?"

"Nothing, Tell him I cant" Said Jaqui, glancing at Caz

"You can, go" She said through her sobs

"Oh, ok"

And Jaqui bounced off down the stairs.

"Caz?" Said Lavender uncertainly

Paige made "go away, I need to talk to her" gestures with her hands. And Lavender left with a quizzical look upon her face.

"Look Caz, It's going to be ok" Said Paige in a caring manner

"Its not, Its not" She muttered through her tears.

"It is, we all do thing we regret" Paige took a deep breath "Look. I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but if it makes you feel any better. I kissed Stu, and I regret that but believe me, it's not that bad" She said

"Yeah but Stu, Stu is Stu. And you, you are single, I'm not, and now Ron will never speak to me again, and it's because I'm stupid, I'm really stupid" She said very fast.

"He will, but you have to understand, you broke his trust when you kissed Malfoy, you have to build it back up, give him some room"

"I will… But it won't work; he hates me, HE HATES ME!" She screamed

"No, Caz, NO, he does not hate you, he's just upset and angry, come on dry your eyes, we have transfiguration soon" Paige informed.

"I'm, not going – I'm not"

"Yes, you are, come on" Said Paige firmly "Here have a tissue" she said grabbing a tissue from on top of her side table and giving it to Caz.

* * *

After a good persuasion from Paige, Caz made her way down the staircase with Paige walking a few paces behind her. She felt a bit better now. Paige had a good knack at making people see the good side of things.

Jacqui and Harry were sat talking in two chairs near the fire. Ron was no where to be seen. Caz felt slightly disappointed, she wanted to see his cheeky grin again, it was one of the things she treasured most about him.

Caz and Paige made their way almost directly through the bustling students to Harry and Jacqui.

"Come on you lot, better make our way down to transfiguration, else we'll be late" Said Paige. "Where's Stu?" She asked. She had been wanting to speak to him and apologise for their kiss since it had occurred.

"Upstairs, he's been in a funny mood, since I came back from walking with Jaqui" He smiled at her before carrying on "Cant think why"

Paige said nothing she new why. It was because of her, she wished she hadn't kissed him, it had just made his hopes rise.

"Well come on then" Said Jacqui standing up.

"I'll catch you lot up, I'm just going to check on Ron" He said glancing at Caz.

"Ok" Said Jacqui

"Bye" She said before pecking him goodbye on the cheek.

* * *

The girls walked silently down the corridor, none speaking and then.

"Wonder what's wrong with Stu" Said Jacqui breaking the silence

"Done oh" Said Paige although she knew full well what was wrong with him

Again the silence came back, the girls silently walked on, their footsteps echoing on the wooden floor.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how's Pompom, caz?" Said Jacqui, again breaking the silence

"Caz" She said

"Where's Caz?" she said sounding slightly worried.

Paige looked round.

"I don't know, she was walking right there" She said pointing just behind her, frowning slightly.

"Think we should go and look for her?" Said Jaqui.

"No, I think we should leave her, I expect she has gone to find Ron, she's awfully upset about it all" Said Paige

"Yeah, I can't believe she kissed Malfoy though" Said Jacqui while the two girls carried on walking down to Transfiguration.

"I bet he took advantage of her, the twisted brat" Spat Paige viciously

* * *

The girls finally arrived at Transfiguration just on time. The lesson went on in the same demanding manner.

Ron, Stu and Harry had all turned up to the lesson, which was slightly surprising. Ron was unusually quiet, and didn't laugh at any of Harry's jokes and attempts to change the depressing atmosphere.

Stu however was trying his best to show that nothing was wrong. But the others could see through that. Whenever Harry or anyone asked him what was wrong he simply shrugged and looked in the opposite direction.

The lesson went by and Caz still hadn't turned up, Paige was getting slightly worried, but thought she must just be crying in some toilet.

* * *

**Disclaimer -** Hogwarts, Harry And Ron do not belong to me, nor anything else mentioned in the Harry Potter Books. Although I do own Stu, Jacqui, Caz, Paige And Pompom

**A/N - **Ok, well review and tell me what you think! Pompom is Caz's cat, who was ill, just incase that confused anyone. Abit to think about in this chapter, where is Caz? It'll all be answered in the next few chapters, it's getting to the better stuff now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -** This is a very short chapter, but i needed it anyway, i didnt want to go drag it out too much, just get to the point! lol.. wellread ahead...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Transfiguration ended, and everyone was glad. It had been one hectic class, they had been practising a new technique and it had proven to be very difficult.

The gang were on there way up to an hour of divination, when Jacqui suddenly cried out

"I've left my homework behind"

"Oh, want me to come and get it with you?" Asked Harry

"No, don't worry I'll go on my own, you don't want to be late" Said Jacqui

* * *

So Jacqui departed, softly humming a tune and marching down the corridors and thinking, think about Harry, she liked him a lot, he was such a good kisser, he had dreamy eyes, soo dreamy. 

And then she felt herself pulled into an empty room, and she screamed, more than ever before.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since then, and the gang, or what was left of it, was being slowly tortured by the heat from Trelawney's room, they were slouched back into their cushiony chairs, sweat trickling down their faces. 

"Where is Jacqui? She's taking ages" Said Harry

"I don't know" Said Paige

"I think I should have gone with her" he sighed.

"No, she'll be fine" Assured Paige

"Maybe Malfoy has got her! And where is Caz?" He said panicking slightly

"Don't worry, Caz is probably upset and Jacqui is probably comforting her, or something like that" She said looking down at the open book that lay in front of her.

"Ok, but if they don't turn up soon, then I'm going to look"

* * *

**A/N - **Well, it was very short, huh? lol! I hope you liked it, it's probably getting abit boring now but the next chapter has some answered questions, and is alot better! Please review if yo can find anything to say :P

**Disclaimer -** Do you have to do this every time? Hogwarts and anything in the J.K books belongs to her!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** This chapter is alot better in my opinion, more things are answered! And guess what? I think it is my longest chapter so far! But there are longer ones to come, lol! Please feel free to read ahead (lmao)...

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacqui and Caz never turned up during Divination. Harry was going spare but was kept slightly under control thanks to Paige, although she was worried too, she just didn't see the point in getting worked up over nothing.

Divination ended and the 4 left, decided to look for the other Jacqui and Caz before heading down to lunch.

Harry's head was buzzing with worry. He didn't understand where Jacqui had gone, she new he would be worried if she didn't come back, so what was the reason? Ron was also worried but he did not show, and as for Stu he was totally unreadable. Paige however was calm she knew nothing would have happened to her 2 girl mates.

They were heading up to the Gryffindor common room, which they had decided would be the best place to look, when McGonagall came out of the nearest classroom scaring Harry to death.

"Potter, Weasley, Macher, I need to speak to you in my office now" She said sternly

They turned to each other and shrugged before entering.

"I'll meet you in the hall then!" Paige called out at the retreating backs.

She carried on walking, wondering what they had done now? Probably played some stupid joke on Malfoy for kissing Caz, or something like that.

She was just thinking when she heard hurried footsteps behind her and turned to see who was coming.

The sight that met her eyes made her scream, it was, horrific. A small wrinkly face, with eyes like slits, red slits, with matching thin scarlet lips, the features that made Lord Voldemort.

He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the nearest class room. His hand was horrible, she could feel the creases in his hands against her lips. Her mind was screaming, this was Voldemort, he had killed so many people, what did he want with her?

He dragged her into the room and then hand still clasped over her mouth, put a finger on the wall and stroked it softly.

The wall opened up, it was a tunnel running slightly downhill, she had never seen this tunnel before. He pulled her into it and the wall closed behind them with an echoing bang.

It was terrifying, she was being dragged further down this tunnel, silence except for his feet echoing on the floor and her struggles for breath through his fingers.

She seemed to be being dragged for miles, for hours. She dared not struggle in case he hurt her in any way.

The tunnel was becoming bigger and his breathing heavier, as he dragged her.

After a few more minutes the tunnel came out into a tall circular room. It was made of blackish rock and rose high up above them. It was a big room but had nothing in it, except for 2 figures in the opposite end.

As he dragged her closer to the two people she realised who they were, although she'd had a good idea, she gasped as she looked at them. It was Caz and Jacqui.

She stared at them both. They were hanging a few inches above the ground by their hands, which were tightly tied together.

They were alive, their eyes open and with identical panic stricken faces.

Someone appeared to have changed their clothes. Jaqui was dressed in a dark purple dress, it flowed down pass her feet. It was a tight dress that sort of flared out at the bottom, she had a necklace of pearls round her neck too, she looked stunning, Harry would have been proud.

Caz however was dressed in a midnight black dress. It was very short and came up past her knee. She had been made to wear a tight choker and black stud earings. Looking equally stunning.

Paige didn't understand what was going on, why would anyone want to do that too them? What was the purpose of dressing them, kidnapping them?

Before she had a chance to ponder deeper into those thoughts Voldemort removed his hand. She was able to breath freely now, even speak if she wished, but she couldn't she was in too much fear and shock.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wall next to her friends, he took her other hand and picked up a foot of rope off the floor. She realised what he was going to do, he was going to tie her up like the others. She tried to struggle but his eyes were scary and his grip strong she couldn't fight it and found herself stopping, just letting him do it.

He took her hands and tied them tightly together; he then attached the rope onto a nail, which was pinned tightly into the stone wall, and rigged her up. She was terrified; she could no longer defend herself, even if she wanted to. She looked to the left and saw Caz (who was next to her) and Jacqui looking at her, with the same panicked faces that they had worn when she entered the chamber.

She looked down and saw Voldemort glide off silently, out of her range of vision. He soon came back carrying in his arm a long, tight red dress; it appeared to have a sort of slit up the side. Also on top placed as if on a cushion sat a ruby necklace along with matching diamonds earings.

He put the pile of things on the floor and picked up a knife, which she hadn't noticed. He bought it up to her, she was terrified it would be so easy for him to just stab her, kill her. She flinched as he bought the knife nearer to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. Instead he pierced the knife through her robes and removed them.

She was petrified, she was shy hanging there in her underwear. She looked back at the other too, Caz was silently crying, and Jacqui looked close to it. She looked back at Voldemort not wanting to look at her 2 best friends in despair.

He picked up the dress, it was a stunning dress, and he held up to her and slipped it over her arms. He was so close to her know she could feel his cold breath on her skin and it was chilling. He slipped his arm behind her back and pulled up the zip to do up the dress.

She looked down and saw that he was now picking up the earrings and necklace. She didn't want him near her again so as he came closer she kicked out, but he simply grabbed her legs and pushed them back to the wall. She didn't lash out again, she was sensible; it was safe not to mess with him, at least he was not hurting her.

He took the earrings in his hands and pushed them through her empty holes, and then he slowly slid the backs onto them. He then took the necklace and held it round her neck, his fingers gently resting there, she held her breath as he flowly fastened it. He stood closer to her and she tried to hold her head away from him, but he planted a cool crispy kiss on her neck before retreating.

She hung there, while he stared at his work proudly. And then she heard footsteps and voices coming from the tunnel she had come through.

Her heart leapt, she could recognise that voice anywhere it was Stu.

* * *

**A/N - **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, good and bad review are welcome, also suggestions! I really love reading the review so please do!

**Disclaimer -** Anything in the Harry Potter Books belong to her!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -** This is my favourite chapters out of the ones I have posted so far! It's quite sad, anyway I dont want to say too much so read ahead...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The 3 girls hung there, all facing the direction of the noise. All hoping that it was the boys, that they were coming to rescue them, that they would be safe, that they would be free.

Around the corner came a figure in a dark black cloak, he was dragging Stu, who was struggling and making a lot of noise. Closely followed by Ron who was also struggling against another black hooded figure. And then came Harry.

The boys stopped dead in there tracks as they looked up and saw their girls hanging, from the wall opposite. They were utterly shocked, but the hooded figures soon bought them back to there senses as they were dragged to see Voldemort.

Ron let out a gasp as he looked into the eyes of the greatest murderer ever. All boys stood staring at him, Voldemort. His lips crinkled into a smirk like the one Malfoy always used. Fear flooding their hearts, as they looked from him to the girls.

"Take them over there" Cried the chilling voice of Voldemort pointing toward the girls.

The 3 hooded figures took each of the boys by the shoulders and faced them in front of the 3 hanging girls.

Caz looked down at them and burst out crying, silent crying. She was so scared, so scared.

"Take a look boys, your damsels are here, look don't they look stunning" He cried out, smirking now more than ever, evilness filling his cold empty eyes.

He clicked his fingers and each of the girls seemed to lose control, Caz stopped crying and all emotion seemed to fade from them, as their heads dropped onto the shoulders.

"I can do anything to them" He said walking up to Jacqui

"And look" he said, as he put his hand on Jacqui's leg and slowly bought it up, to the top most part of her thigh, lifting her dress slightly as he went "They don't even flinch" He cried joyfully.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUH HER THAT'S SICK, YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER –"

He totally ignored Harry and cut in as if he hadn't been interrupted in the slightest

"And they, do anything to me" He said, putting his hand out to each of the girls in turn, they each bent there heads over and kissed it gently.

"What have you done to them?" Asked Stu, saying his 1st words, since he'd laid eyes on the 3 girls

Voldemort simply clicked his fingers and all girls instantly regained all emotion and tears.

"Oh, nothing, they just love me you see, they love me not you" he said smirking

"I know that charm anywhere. They don't love you, your tricking them, taking them over. How can you do that to them, it's me you want! Not them!" Harry cried out

"True, you're going to pay for what you did to me, I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill them. Don't they look pretty? I dressed them myself, I have more power now. They look like princesses don't they? And they are going to die like princesses too" He said, smiling at his final words.

"They won't, because if you lay a finger on them I'll kill you" He spat viciously

"And I'll Help" Said Stu bravely

"And me!" Said Ron but apprehension and fear showed on his face and he laced out toward the end.

"Oh, but I will. I will make them suffer; suffer pain such as none before. And what's more, they'll be begging me to do it"

Harry said nothing but gripped his finger around the wand in his pocket ready to curse in any sign of harm to any of the girls.

Voldemort smirked and picked up his knife off the ground.

"My knife, it's so sharp, it's wanting blood, blood from a princess, beautiful blood" He said fingering the end of the blade in his hands.

No one said anything, Caz was silently crying, eyeing the knife with fear.

"I want the blood, I will drink it, smell it, bath in it, and my princesses will be watching me, from the heavens"

"I'm ready" Said Voldemort and the 3 hooded figures walked over and grabbed Stu, Ron and Harry, holding them so that they could see the 3 on the wall but not get to them.

"Thank you" he said

He turned to face the girls turning the knife over in his hands. He took a step over to Caz, who immediately started heavily crying, whimpering, cowering.

"No… please… leave me... leave all of us…" She said between sobs

"I think I can have some fun with you later" He said, before kissing her on the cheek and walking over to Paige.

"Are you ready to die?" He whispered into her ear, gently moving her blonde hair out the way.

Paige said nothing and Stu struggled against his holder but it had no effect, he was simply not strong enough.

"Well, aren't you going to talk to me then?"

She still said nothing; she knew that if she tried she'd simply cry, she was trying to be strong. Even though images of what she would lose flashed across her mind, Stu, Harry, Potions, Stu, everything, she didn't want to die, she really didn't.

He took a step closer to her; she shuddered as she felt his cold breath bath her fair skin.

"We have ways of making you talk, my darling" He whispered into her ear

He took the knife up to her throat, holding it against her skin but not cutting. She didn't pull herself away, she was to be strong, she wouldn't want to die whimpering, she wanted to die strong and fighting.

"Goodbye, my princess" He whispered

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Stu trying to break the grip of his holder, biting, scratching, punching.

Voldemort bought the knife down her throat, slitting it. A single drop of blood fell from the wound, silently dripping down her throat, and then another.

Voldemort cut the rope attaching her to the nail, and she fell to the ground, with a deafening thud.

"Let him go" Ordered Voldemort to the hooded figure, holding Stu.

Stu ran over to Paige who was lying motionless on the floor.

He sat down and pulled her up, supporting her head with his arms.

"Stu.." She whispered

A tear dropped down his poor, sad face, she'd never seen him cry before, it was disturbing.

"Paige.." He said "My Paige"

Blood was trickling down his arm, from her slit throat. Her red blood blending beautifully with the ruby necklace around her neck and scarlet dress.

"I do.." She said struggling for breath, pure pain shown in her eyes, all she could hear was the murderous laugh coming from the man, creature, which had caused her this pain. His laughter echoing the room in a deadly way.

"Do what?" Stu managed to say through his tears.

"Love you... I love you" She said before her eyelids closing.

Stu burst out into heart broken sobs.

She was gone, dead.

* * *

**A/N - **Aww Paige died, I dont think I made the death that depressing. Lol! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I'll post some more chapters tomorrow, until then, review! 

**Disclaimer - **Anything in the Harry Potter Books belongs to J.K! Does anyone know whether you have to post this after ever chapter? If you do know then please add it in you review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - **Well, I just had to re upload this chapter because I noticed a mistake, but unforunately, me being the dumb idiot I am, I deleted the old Chapter 7 before I had chance to read what I put for A/N befoe. Therfore I'm not sure whether I answered any review things or not, this may not matter in the slightest, but i just thought you should know (If that makes sense)! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Stu collapsed into a heap on the floor, clutching the body of his lover, Paige.

Harry and Ron were neither moving nor making any sound, they were petrified, angry, and sad, beyond sadness. They had just seen one of their best friends killed, murdered. Their eyes were transfixed to the motionless body lying just a few feet away.

The hurting Caz and Jacqui were feeling was worse than before, they knew they would never see either two of the dead figures again. They were destroyed by the scene before them and the terror of what had just happened. But they were both thinking the same thing, that's what will happen to me.

"Get him away" Voldemort ordered to the remaining figure

The hooded figure immediately ran up to Stu and yanked him off the ground. Stu dropped the lifeless body of Paige. And was led to stand with Harry and Ron his head bowed.

Stu couldn't breath. He couldn't live. Not without Paige. She did love him. But he could never have her. Never. Only if he died. Then he could join her. He wanted to die. He just couldn't believe it. Hatred swelled inside of him as he looked up at the figure that had done this, to her, the girl he loved.

Voldemort walked over to Paige's lifeless body and bent next to it.

"Don't touch her" Said Stu, he didn't want anyone to touch her; she was his, not anyone else's.

"Shut up, you forget, I'm the one in charge, I do what I want" He said and knelt next to Paige's body.

He put his finger into her slit throat and a few droplets of blood oozed onto his finger. He licked it off and some of her blood dripped down the side of his mouth, making him appear almost vampire like.

"Her blood tastes sweet" He said before licking it off.

Stu was shaking with hatred and pain from his broken heart. His heart yearned out for her. And yet his temperature boiled as he saw this monster drinking her blood, a look of pure satisfaction on its face.

Voldemort bent down and picked up Paige's dead body, her head hanging over the edge of his arm.

He carried her away from everyone else and laid her gently on the floor. He laid her hands on top of her stomach, her red dress flowing down over her lifeless legs and body and then planted of crispy kiss onto her cheek and whispering "Rest well, my sweetheart".

He then straightened and walked over to Stu, picking the knife from the ground as he went. Stu shuddered as he looked into the slit like eyes of his lover's murderer.

Voldemort took the knife and placed it straight through Stu's heart as he slumped into the hooded figures arms, motionless, as blood dripped onto the figures robes.

Harry, Ron, Jacqui and Caz were petrified. That creature, Voldemort, had killed two of their closest friends without a care in the world. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest. But they were all shaken up and weak, they did care, they cared deeply.

Voldemort didn't pick up Stu, he picked up one of his arms and dragged him across the stone-littered floor. Grazes etching the sides of his face.

Harry looked away as he saw his friend dragged passed him; it was horrible, more than horrible it was terrible.

Stu was put next to Paige, their lifeless bodies mirroring each other.

"How can you kill people like that?" Said Harry

Voldemort said nothing so Harry continued

"They were my friends, my friends! Why couldn't you just kill me? You're evil... EVIL" He screamed struggling, and trying to get away from his holder.

"I'm not finished yet" he said simply and he turned to Caz.

She whimpered and he smiled at her, not like the warm ones Ron always gave her, an empty one, and evil one.

"Are you scared?" He said to her

She never said anything, she was scared. She cried and cried as she realised he was to kill her next. She loved Ron, she didn't want to leave him, or Jacqui, or Harry. Life flashed before her eyes, and he simply smiled. She couldn't see Ron, she wanted to say sorry, she did love him, and she knew deep down he must love her too.

He cut the rope keeping her in the air and she fell into his arms.

She tried to struggle, she tried to get away. But it was no use, she was too weak. Tears flooded her eyes as she lay in his arms.

Voldemort carried her gracefully and laid her gently onto the floor, grinning evilly at her.

She squirmed and wriggled trying to get out of his grasp but he caught her wrists and pinned them deeply into the floor.

He leaned over her and planted kisses onto her neck and slowly up to her lips. She tried to pull away, squirming, cowering, whimpering, she was helpless.

Ron was watching from a few feet back, he wanted to stop this he really did, but pictures of her and Draco flooded his mind, blocking out what he desired most. He stood there; face expressionless yet his eyes seemed to fill with pain, watching his girlfriend being kissed by the hideous murderer.

Voldemort reached out a hand while kissing her, and grabbed the knife lying on the hard floor next to him.

As he bought the knife into the ray of Caz's vision her eyes widened in fear. This was it the end, she was going to die, she would be killed, she was going to die, she knew it.

He put the knife onto her lower thigh and gently bought it up to the top most part, cutting her dress as he went, and grazing her leg slightly so a trickle of blood oozed to the floor. One hand still on the knife he lifted the other to her cheek gently stroking it while she winced and cowered. Then he slowly bought his hand down her body and started to gently peel off her black dress.

She was scared, terrified. She just wanted to die, and get it over with, she didn't want to suffer. His evil face over her, yet she couldn't see it, she could just see Ron, his face when he had found her with Malfoy, his shock, his hurting. She wished she could say sorry, she wished she could turn back time, she wished she still had Paige, she wished this pain would stop.

Ron was watching down on his helpless girlfriend. The angel within him screaming to help her, rescue her, save her. Stop her aching, her pain. But the devil was stopping him, the pictures flooding back into his head again, she deserved this. It was pain, such as he had suffered. She deserved what she got he thought. But as he looked into her face, her petrified face, he felt his devil leaving, he loved her, somewhere in the back of his heart a nagging was for her, a wanting.

Voldemort ripped away her dress to reveal her soft white pants and bra, she screamed, she cowered, she whimpered, she struggled, but it was no use he was too strong too big. She felt his touch; it sent shivers down her spine, but not good ones bad ones.

And as Ron watched he realised she didn't deserve this. He loved her, he wanted to be her hero, he wanted to rescue her, save her. He had to stop Voldemort and his torturing.

Catching his holder by surprise Ron struggled out of his grasp and, to his helpless girlfriend, running to her, his arms out stretched.

Caz saw him coming over Voldemorts hunched back.

"Ron… Ron... You came for me…. Ron… I love you" She said weakly

Before Voldemort had a chance to react Ron advanced on him, punching him, kicking him, he felt muggle duelling was best here. But Voldemort was much stronger than Ron and keeping him away from him he picked up the knife and stabbed him, deep, hard into his stomach.

Caz saw in slow motion as her boyfriends eyes extended with horror and as he fell grasping his middle, with a bang, to the floor.

He managed to lift his head to face her.

"I love you" He whispered, she could see the effort it took him to say these 3 powerful words. And then his head collapsed onto the floor in an echoing crack. He was dead, Ron, her boyfriend was dead.

Ron's limp body lay just a few feet from hers; she could see the side off his head, a few of his ginger strands falling slightly to the side. She loved him so much, so much; her heart had been made and broken in less than a minute. She had, had a few seconds of happiness as he said the words that meant so much to her, and it was all snatched from her instantly. She was hurting beyond any other type of pain she had felt before, both physically and mentally. The boy she new so, loved so much, was dead and she was heartbroken.

She was so deep into her dwelling that she didn't see Voldemort approach her yet again, with the knife that had just killed her boyfriend. It was dripping with his scarlet blood and it pattered onto the floor as Voldemort walked closer to her.

He sat down on the floor next to her and rested his chest on top of her; she shuddered as his breath touched her skin. She could see the knife in his other hand, it was so close to her, he started to raise it, and then planting a kiss on her lips and moving back, he dropped the knife.

It hit her directly in the centre of her stomach. Pain swallowed her up, and she knew she was going to die. Ron flashed up in her mind; I love him, that was the last thing she thought.

* * *

**A/N - **Kind of sad, i know, i hoep you liked it! The next chapter has even more action so please read ahead! Also please please please please REVIEW, it mean so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Im not gonna say much now except that this is a good chapter.. so read it... lol...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Jacqui gasped as she saw the life fade from the depths of Caz's eyes. Life leaving her rigid body. 4 of her dearest and closest friends had now been killed. She remembered just last week when they had all been sat around the wooden tables that littered the Gryffindor common room discussing their futures, and she knew that now they could never live their dreams. Tears full of sorrow filled her already tired eyes in their remembrance.

Harry although deeply shaken at seeing his closest friend and girlfriend murdered, couldn't help his mind wondering from their dead bodies to his girlfriend hanging a few feet in front. She looked so beautiful and he knew that Voldemort was going to try and kill her next. He looked into her eyes and a deep pain erupted in his heart, he didn't want her to die, and he wouldn't let that happen. He had the power, he knew he could save her, she wasn't going to die, he would protect her, even if it meant that death turned to be his only path. He wouldn't let her be killed, murdered, never.

Voldemort cackled some what softly, as he looked down at his 4th completed murder.

Caz's body lay rigid and hard on the stony floor below them. Her face plain but the emotion still burned in her eyes, never fading. The knife still lay deeply into her chest and blood was bubbling from the wound.

Voldemort bent down and slowly lifted the knife out of her chest. Her torso lifting slightly from the ground as the knife was lifted from her body.

"Out it comes" Voldemort whispered evilly to himself, his usual smirk lighting in his face.

He lifted the knife and bought it up to level with his face, he seemed to be smelling her blood as it trickled down the blade and onto his hand, gleaming slightly in the low-hung torch's that lit the chamber. He gently stroked the flat side of the weapon against his cold cheeks, making a line of her blood across both of them. He could still feel the slight warmth of her blood against his cold stiff cheeks. This new move making his face by far more terrifying and he smiled at himself by having almost completed his task.

"Well Harry, how are you feeling?" He said, his face now back to its expressionless pose.

Harry remained silent; he didn't want to push his luck, to make Voldemort angry. This move could trigger that fatal death of his lover, he couldn't take any chances.

Voldemort said nothing for a few minutes, just watching Harry's face intently.

"Words have left you now, have they?" He said, but Harry continued not to make a sound and stared back into his murderous eyes.

"I can make you talk, you know, you saw what happened to people who don't talk" He said indicating over to Paige's body, which still lay in the corner.

"Fine" Voldemort said before turning to face the last of the hanging woman. He walked over to her and placed a finger onto her soft cheek.

She felt the coldness of his finger, like ice, and shivered slightly as his eyes seemed to pierce her skin, and chill her.

He stroked her cheek slightly, and put his nose into her hair and silently smelt her scent.

"Your going to join your friends" he whispered almost silently into her ear, so she was the only one that could his words.

Jacqui shivered again at the thought of her lifeless friends. She didn't want to die, she new that if she lived she would grieve a lot and miss them more than anything, but she didn't want to die. She would bear that as long as she could have Harry, and they could be together for ever and ever. With no more Voldemort, or no one to ever put them in danger or part them. She wanted him to hold her now and say she would be ok, she was so scared, she didn't want Voldemort to hurt her. But if she did die, at least she would be with her friends, if she was not to be allowed with him, then at least she could have some of the things that meant something to her.

Voldemort looked back and faced Harry who was trying with all his might to be calm, although it was very hard. Voldemort had not yet harmed Jacqui in any physical way, but maybe mentally. He would stay put, he would retain himself and then, when the right time came he would save her, kill him.

"Its time for her to die, Harry. It's the end of the road, she's going to die, to die. Your going to be alone, Harry, alone. The boy who lived to, the boy who lived alone. You see, you could never beat me, never. You have made a nuisance in my life, but I am going to make you suffer now. Ill let you live for a year, or perhaps two, you can suffer in that time. And then I'll be back, Harry, I'll be back to kill. I'll finish what I have been planning, I'll regain my power. With you out of the way it will leave my path clear" He said somewhat powerfully.

"Your "path" wont be clear, Voldemort" He said challenging his power "because Dumbledore will still be, you see I know you are scared of him".

"No, your wrong boy. When I kill you, Dumbledore will grieve; grieve more than you ever did. You mean the world to him; he's devoted his life to you. He's a fool, he's so busy trying to protect you, that he's missing things, losing things. He's losing his power, Harry. You see, you are very much mistaken, you are very wrong". He said and Harry felt slightly speechless at this, he new it was true.

Harry again said nothing, forcing Voldemort to continue talking.

"You understand now, don't you? You know I am right, you know I'm going to kill you, you know I am going to take over, you know Dumbledore will crack, and Harry, you know she is going to die" He said indicating Jacqui with his head as he spoke of her.

"She isn't" Harry said firmly, almost to himself.

"Oh, but she is. She will die, Harry. You are going to suffer immense pain and I'll just stand there and laugh. She is going to die, its going to be worse than before, ever before" He said evilly

Jacqui tried to scream and get away at these words, but as she opened her mouth to scream nothing came out, and as she tired to struggle she felt no energy, she was weak.

Harry again stayed silent, controlling his temper, as he had never done before. He was holding back, he would stay calm, he would not panic.

"It's time, this is it Harry" He said before turning to face Jacqui who was trying with all her strength not to cry, not to panic.

Voldemort picked up his knife, covered in the innocent dried blood of her friends, and lifted it slowly into her vision. He put one of his arms around her shoulders and bought the blade up, she could see the blade coming closer and closer to her throat, she bit her lip, she was going to die, she could sense the blade, she could see it, coming closer. It was an inch from her skin, a millimetre, when he quickly, in a blinding flash bought it up past her face and cut the rope binding her to the wall.

She jumped and gasped slightly as the blade past her eye. Voldmort lifted her gently onto the floor from his arm around her shoulder.

She was shaking, she was so scared, so weak, she could barely stand, she didn't know why, she had only been hanging there, but it must have been all the emotional pain he had caused her, all the terrifying pain that had come to her.

Harry knew Voldemort wouldn't kill her yet, it was too soon, he would scare him and her a bit first, make them terrified and panicky before he finished the job. He would just wait for now, but it was hard. He could see her shaking slightly as she stood next to Voldemort. Her eyes seemed exceptionally watery; she looked weak and helpless as she stood there, but at the same time stunning and bold in her deep purple dress. Was it possible that a person could look all those things at one time?

Voldemort turned back to look at the pretty face of Jacqui. She looked back, a silent tear dripping down her face, at the realisation of the fate that lay before her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her silently to the floor, she tried to fight him and stay up, the floor seemed so close to hell, and she felt safer standing. But he was to strong and she was forced to the floor.

He pushed her back so she was facing the never ending ceiling. He placed himself over her small helpless body; she flinched, and tried to crawl away. But he was too big, too powerful; he grabbed both of her wrists and held them firmly to the floor, the stones making dents into her soft skin.

He bought his face down so it was inches from hers, she tried to pull it down, into the ground, but he was coming closer. He planted a kiss on her lips before placing pecks down her neck. She was screaming inside, she hated this she wanted Harry to come, to rescue her, now. She wanted Voldemort to stop kissing her as every tiny peck caused a deadly chill to flow around her body, chilling her, weakening her.

Harry was watching the scene from a few feet back, he tried not to watch, to look away, but he couldn't. Her eyes full of fear as Voldemort advanced on her. Harry didn't understand how anyone could be so sick, as to kiss his girlfriend, advance on her, and make him watch it. He was silently flinching, with each peck the monster gave her, as if it was him he was kissing, he was scared for her.

Voldemort was still silently kissing her, but each kiss was becoming more passionate, marking his kisses down her body each kiss slightly lower than the previous. As his silent kisses were taking place one of his long white hands reached down behind him grasping firmly around the knife.

He continued to kiss until he bought up the knife. Jacqui started to struggle although her hands still clasped by Voldemort's remaining hand. She squirmed and kicked as the knife edged closer. But he never cut her, never slit her. He cut down the centre of her dress, dragging it slowly down the fine material, until he reached the top of her waist, where he removed the blade and set it gently down beside him. The sides of her dress flapped over causing a low V, which revealed more skin than she wanted to show.

She shuddered as the cold air washed over her fair skin causing a few goose bumps to pop up, but her skin lay still smooth. Again he bought his scarlet lips to the skin he had recently revealed, gently massaging it with his lips.

She didn't like what he was doing to her, she wanted it to stop, him to stop. She pulled one of her hands away from his grasp, which was becoming less and less powerful as he edged further down her body. She pushed his head away from her, with great strength considering her weakness.

He snapped his head back and bit her finger, causing her to shudder. As he released it blood trickled down her hand silently falling to her arm. As he completely removed his mouth she saw 2 cuts either side of her finger, both with scarlet blood etching from them.

As he tried to return where he left off she kicked out, moving herself backwards away from him, sliding along the floor.

Voldemort winced in pain for a few seconds before catching Jacqui's leg before she edged to far away and pulled her back so he was over her lower thigh. His face now no longer smiling, but evil hatred and maliciousness painted in its place. She had made a mistake fighting against his powers, she could see that now.

He kissed her thigh bringing his mouth higher and higher up, she shuddered with each inch he rose. He lifted up the thin material that made up her dress and folded it away so that he could see her night sky black knickers, and grinned with evilness at the sight.

He held her down bringing his lips further and further up her body edging nearer and nearer to her nylon knickers.

"Harry" Jacqui whispered finally finding her voice, although he did not here. Voldemort edged a few more kisses further.

"Harry!" She screamed out, Harry was still containing himself although Voldemort was advancing on her, as long as he didn't hurt her, she would be ok, as long as he didn't touch her any further.

Voldemort raised his hand onto her soft knickers, she shuddered and screamed, she tried to pull away he wouldn't let her though. She was stuck, he was going to rape her, she could feel it, he was going to play with her a bit before finally setting in the knife.

"HARRY" She screamed as he set his first kiss onto her knickers.

"Harry... Harry... Please… Harry… Help… Harry… Please" She stuttered fighting her tears, as he advanced further, harder onto her.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer, he knew it would be a mistake, but he couldn't stand here and watch his girlfriend raped. He could see Voldemort's twisted grin of malicious hatred, and see her, helpless and weak, twitching on the ground, calling for him.

Jacqui twitched and carried on her continuous pleads for help, as he continued on her body. She could feel his cold lips on her, on places she'd never let anyone come near before, and touch her. She didn't want him to do it; she didn't want to be raped. She could see his face grinning evilly as he looked at her, she screamed and pleaded, but she new it was no help.

Voldemort continued his task. As he kissed the soft fabric of her knickers, his hand edging up around the corners of her pants.

Harry yanked out of the death eaters grip and ran to her, unable to contain himself a moment longer. He ran to her just as Voldemort was about to remove the final piece of her clothing.

Harry wanted to cause him pain, to get him away from her, to save her. He grabbed Voldemort's neck and pulled him away from her lifting him off the ground.

Voldemort spun around to face Harry and a grin of strong, successful hatred filled his face at being disturbed from his doings. Harry's grip tightened around Voldemort's neck and Volemort flailed out unsuccessfully.

Voldemort was struggling for breath, his plan not going as expected, when one of his flails successfully hit there target knocking Harry to the ground with immense power. Harry hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed every corner of there enclosed chamber. Voldemort bent down to hit Harry, to put him out of action and continue his work. But Harry who was thinking ahead grabbed the knife that lay a few inches from his right hand and thrust it deeply into the depths of Voldemort's heart, or where it was supposed to be.

Voldemort screeched out in pain and held a hand to the knife's entrance, falling back onto the floor behind him. He rolled over onto his side still tightly clutching his wound and moaning in pain. He grasped around the handle of the knife and pulled it slowly from the incision in the left of his chest. As he pulled it out a current of dark red blood flowed down onto the floor making a large puddle of blood.

"I'll be back" He had time to whisper in pain, before his head drooped silently to the floor.

* * *

**A/N - **Thats not the end incase you thought it was! That was the rape seen although he never got to finish it i still counted it as rape. Also it's a little far-fetched i know. But I thought it was still good, i wouldn't change it. Please let me know what you think, and whether you thouhgt it was too far-fetched too.

**Disclaimer - **Anything written in the Harry Potter books belongs to J.k Rowling, duh! lol! This is getting annoying putting this now!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Another chapter, its quite short though, but it's very important probably the main scene, but not my favourite, that still waiting to be wrote, lol! Right, I'm just going to answer some review questions ect. 1st I want to say that Hermione is not in my fic, she isn't anywhere, she si ply doesn't exsist. I know that will dissappoint some of you, but I have some short hermione/draco fics in my other story folder thing. Secondly I would like to state (mostly to m1ck3ym0u3 but others might want to read this too) that my "rape" scene might not have been what some of you had expected but thats because I decided to try and go into more detail than "Jacqui was raped" and so I didn't want to corse affence or upset anyone, also did you really expect Harry to stand there and do nothing? And finally if you go through an ordeal like that, you are bound to become connected without the use of lots of chattering, if that makes any sense, I have put in a few lines in this chapter though, dropping hints to the reason why Jacqui has become there closest friends, you will just have to spot them. Ok, I'll stop talking again now and let you lot read, ok?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Silence surrounded the remaining two, as Harry stared down at the dead form of the murderer who had killed so many of the people that meant so much to him. Harry felt full of nothingness, like a bottomless pit. He had always thought he would be happy when he finally killed Voldemort, at least relieved. But he didn't. And when he looked into Voldemort's half closed eyes, he felt nothing, saw nothing. Just a shadowed figure, someone worth no pain, no happiness. He doubted whether he would ever feel triumph over this death.

Jacqui however was the opposite, she seemed full of emotion. Every type, hatred, love, pain, happiness, everything. The same video was being played over and over in her mind, Harry, the knife, Voldemort falling, over and over. She felt dizzy, although she was lying on a perfect stable floor.

Harry stood for a few moments just staring, immobilized, at the dead Voldemort below. Voldemort's words "I'll be back", what it meant he did not know. But he knew that he hadn't killed Voldemort, he couldn't have. It was not possible to kill something so great, so powerful. As he thought back over the terrors of that night he remembered Jacqui, and rushed over to her, shoving all thoughts to the back of his mind.

He ran to her and gently set himself on the floor beside her. She turned over and looked into the eyes of her hero unable to find the words of gratitude that she meant to say.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered gently, stroking the smooth hair that rippled behind her.

She said nothing for a few moments, just simply staring into his big heroic eyes.

"It's not your fault" She whispered back, weakly.

He paused; he didn't know what to say to something, so weak, so beautiful. And as he reflected her eyes in his mind, he felt himself not being able to keep it in any longer…

"I love you" He stated softly

It's funny how these 3 words can make a person feel so much, her heart fluttered out for him, she was happy she loved him too. But this didn't seem right; she had expected to be sat at a moonlit romantic meal when he said this, not lying half naked on some cold stone floor. She did love him too; you couldn't go through an ordeal like and not become connected. Although she did love him a lot, her heart wasn't fully for him yet, she just wanted her friends back, she relied on them, and without them she couldn't be whole, she hadn't known them that long, but in that last day she had relied on them so much, she had become connected, yet without words.

She shivered unable to express her feeling in words

"Are you cold?" He asked gently

She nodded silently and Harry removed his cloak placing it around her shoulders, where it covered most of the uncovered V.

They remained again silent for some time, neither knowing what to say to the other, before a strange moaning noise roused from the opposite side of the room where Paige and Stu lay. Jacqui and Harry both turned to the sound, and saw Paige roll over, moaning.

"Oh my god" whispered Harry looking as Stu also started to mimic the moves already completed by Paige.

"What is happening?" Asked Jacqui

"I'm not sure, I'll go and look" He said rising

"No! Don't leave me... please… don't leave me alone… I'll come… Please" She begged, the trauma still fresh in her mind, she wasn't ready to be alone.

Harry bent back down again, placing an arm around her waist and lifting her carefully to an upright position.

"Thanks" She whispered, wobbling on the spot slightly

He continued to hold her and they made their way slowly over to Paige and Stu, Jacqui's feet dragging slightly on the stone littered floor.

As they reached them Paige rolled over, her eyes wide open. The image was gruesome, terrible, as the blood mangled body moved slightly. The blood that had escaped her rewinding as it slowly dripped, upwards, back into the wound. The splodges of her blood disappearing from her scarlet dress, restoring it to its original shade.

"Oh, my –"

"Jacqui" Said Paige, just over a whisper

"Paige" Jacqui mimicked

"Where am I" Paige asked blinking against the low hung torches that surrounded the deadly chamber as if she had been awoken from years of sleep

"Your in the chamber that –"

But Jacqui fell with a deadly bang as the knife pierced through her, to her other side, piercing from one side to the other. Blood pouring like a raging river, as she groaned on the floor beneath him.

"Jacqui!" Harry screamed as he fell to the floor beside her, her eyes wide open in horror as she looked up to the ceiling above her. But there was nothing he could do, she was dead before he could say any words of comfort or grief, Jacqui was dead.

* * *

**A/N -**Don't hate me for killing her please, you might be a little confused as to what is going on at the moment, like why did Jacqui just get stabbed? Who stabbed her? And what is going on with Paige? But it will all be answered in the next chapter. I have planned out my story completely now and am expecting around 12 chapters for this story, not that many for some of you, but it is for me! Please review, and tell me what you think, I'd love to know whether you lot like it! Bye xx.. P.S expect the next chapter in 2 - 4 days!

**Disclaimer -** Anything in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling and not me, I'm not good enough for them!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -** I hope you like this chapter, I kind of do, bit confusing though, but if you read it carefully you will probably get it, hopefully. Ok, i'll just let you read it now.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Jacqui" He whispered, a single tear falling down one of his pale cheeks for the dead brunette that lay peacefully in front of him.

"Jacqui" He repeated just above a whisper

And as he looked into her still wide eyes he wondered, how could she just die? Just get stabbed? Then he noticed, her eyes staring, locked, into something just left of him. He turned slowly, following the trail of her gaze, and saw her murderer, standing broad, standing strong.

His long flowing silver hair, his smirk, his cold grey eyes. Lucious Malfoy stood there in his long black cloak, his hood resting on that glistening silver hair; it was him, one of the shadowed figures, a death eater.

How could he have been so stupid? The hooded figures, the death eaters, did it never cross his mind that they were there? They weren't dead? They would be angry, so angry, for he had killed their leader, their master.

Lucious Malfoy was staring straight at him, those merciless cold eyes so full of hatred.

"Hi" He stated a hint of sarcasm in his voice as his smirk widened.

Harry said nothing, he couldn't, not that Lucious waited for an answer.

He strode up to Harry, his pace quick. And as he made his way towards him, Harry took out his wand, holding it in front of him, like a sword, like a shield.

"Gonna kill me now, Potter?" Said Malfoy his smirk straightening slightly, as he tried to arrange his face to look more serious.

"I surrender, Potter" He said lifting both hands into the air, "Kill me"

Harry did nothing, he didn't know why, but he couldn't. Although that man had killed Jacqui, his Jacqui, he couldn't kill him, he supposed it was because Lucious would not simply surrender, he would have some spell on the edge of his tongue, ready too shoot off at the slightest instinct of movement.

"Fine, fine, don't" He said his smirk reappearing "I knew you wouldn't. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my knife back"

"I do mind, it's not your knife either, it's Voldemorts" Harry said almost childishly

"Oh, Harry. Since when did you care about the dark lord?" He chuckled softly, unmalfoyishly, "And that knife is mine, it has my family crest on it, it belongs to me"

"How is it yours? Why would Voldemort bother to use that knife? I'm not a child, don't play games with me" He said fiercely

"Because, Harry, because with my knife we could reborn your friends, we could make them live" He stated

"Why do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, we could reborn them, we could teach them our way, they could join us, do our deeds, you would never kill your own friends, even if they were with us, Harry, you're a fool"

"I'm not a fool, you are the fool, Voldemort is dead" He said unable to find anything stronger to say.

"He isn't Harry, you simply cut his time short, his own powers couldn't destroy him, let alone a little knife cut, he'll be back, Harry, he'll be –"

"Harry? HARRY?" It was Paige, how could he have forgotten?

"Oh, I see, they are alive already, I didn't realise it would work that quickly" Lucious said looking in the direction of Paige.

"What would work?" Asked Harry, he had too keep him talking, until someone realised what had happened, where they were, he couldn't get out of there with himself, Paige, Stu, and the bodies, he wouldn't leave them.

"My, my, not so clever are we and I always thought you had something about you Harry. There are downsides to my knife, if someone who has used the knife is killed by that same weapon, their uses are reversed, anyone who they killed with it is bought back, it is reversed"

"But you said Voldemort was alive, that I hadn't killed him, you said –"

"Yes, I know what I said, but the dark lord is killed as a person, but his spirit roams on, he's here in this room, he'll simply reborn as he did before. Now if you don't mind I'm just going to have to kill your friends again, then I'll kill you, and when my master reborn's he will cherish me, reward me" He said, knocking Harry to the floor and leaning over Jacqui's dead form, where he pulled out the Malfoy knife.

As he turned to face Harry the light reflected on the blade of the knife, and Harry noticed, for the first time that night, the Malfoy crest, the lettering "Malfoy" with a serpent retreating through the "a", so slytherin like.

Lucious spared an evil glance at Harry before striding over to the weak Paige and Stu that lay crumpled on the hard stone floor.

Harry had a sudden thought of inspiration, he had his wand, he still had his wand. He could kill Lucious Malfoy. He could save his friends. But as he lifted his wand ready to say the words that would finish Lucious off, save his friends, he found he couldn't, he couldn't kill him. If he killed Lucious it would mean he could never have Jacqui, never. But if he got that knife, he could kill Lucious with it, he could have his Jacqui back. All he had to do was run out, grab the knife, and kill Lucious. He could have his Jacqui back, he could have Jacqui, she could live, he could be her hero twice, he could rescue her, Jacqui could live.

* * *

**A/N -** So, do you like it? It's abit confusing, i tried to make it as clear as possible, so please review and tell me what you think! Just incase any of you are unaware the reason the others were bought back to life and not Jacqui is because Jacqui was killed by Lucious, not Voldemort. I hope that makes sense.I hope you like it, i know some of you are annoyed with me fore killing Jacqui in the last chapter but :P lol! Well please, please, please review, it helps give me more meaning to write, if i know you lot are enjoying it, so please review, it doesnt take very long. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **It's kind of like this chap, its short though, but it has quite a bit of action, so you should like it. Please read ahead...

**Credits - **Thanks to PinkAphid, spider-man-fan, m1ck3ym0u3, hphg, sonya and Jazmaine- for your reviews, i love to recieve reviews you know :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A bubble of hope grew inside of Harry as he remembered her pretty face and soft curls. As the bubble grew he found himself unable to think through what he was going to do, he had to do something now, he had to act fast.

He got up and ran after Lucious, his footsteps shaking the whole chamber as they echoed off the floor. Lucious turned just in time, as Harry lunged forward for the knife, the knife that could bring Jacqui back. But Lucious was quick, too quick. He bought back the knife and held it high out of Harry's reach, as Harry scrambled around trying to get it, trying to reach it.

"Thought you could outsmart me Harry?" Said Lucious smirking as Harry again tried to reach the knife held a few inches above his grasping hand.

"Give me that knife!" Shouted Harry, but it was no use, he couldn't reach, he had failed.

"No snatching" Lucious said as if Harry was a young child being taught manners.

He was intimidating Harry, and Harry didn't like it one bit. As anger swelled up inside his body, Harry lunged higher, faster and quicker than before for the knife that could bring Jacqui back.

Lucious swung his arm back just in time to prevent the snatch. But the knife fell out of his grasp as both Harry and Lucious watched it fall in slow motion.

The knife shattered as it hit the floor, shards of the silver metal scattering the already stone strewn ground. Blazing as though on fire, as the torch brackets flames shone onto the fragments.

Harry collapsed to the floor, his head bowed in pain, for he had lost Jacqui twice. He could have had her back; they could have lived happily ever after, just like a fairy tale. But it was all ruined, all gone, as the tiny fragments lay sorrowfully on the floor in front.

Lucious was standing, stock still, as he watched the tiny shards glistening. His master would be angry, so angry. He would have to pay, he would have to suffer, all because of one boy, one stupid boy.

"YOU DIE, BOY, YOU DIE, MY MASTER WILL BE ANGRY, SO ANGRY, YOU HAVE LIVED FOR TOO LONG, YOU DIE!" Lucious roared, before raising his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cried, as a get of green light erupted from the end of his wand, flying in Harry's direction.

Harry ducked just in time as the jet grazed the top of his head. He knew it was a simple matter of life or death here; he didn't want to be the one to die, even without Jacqui, he had to fight back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed putting all his energy into the syllables that made up the curse. The green light that erupted from his wand shot across and hit Lucious squarely in the stomach, he keeled over backwards, where he lay motionless on the hard stone floor.

Harry, thinking that he was now free to dwell on the night's tortures, rested his head into his hand, trying not to cry. He didn't want to be weak, he knew Jacqui, being the bubbly person she was, wouldn't want him to waste time crying over her death, but he couldn't help it, he needed her. A few tears dropped silently into his palm in her remembrance.

"Harry, quick, Harry! Behind you –" It was Paige, calling to him, Harry turned just as the remaining two death eaters ran forwards, wands raised at the ready.

Harry grabbed for his own wand, which lay a few feet away from him, but before he had even grasped the weapon, he heard someone behind him cry "Avada Kedavra".

A ball of green light shot past him and hit the first death eater, he grunted and fell to the ground, and then another identical ball shot pat him again clearly killing the second. As the second body hit the ground Harry spun around to face his saviour.

* * *

**A/N - **Another cliffie, lol, can you guess who it is? Anyway, i hope you like this chapter, you probably think my story is dragging on a bit now, but it only has 1 - 2 more chapters left, I haven't decided whether it is too long for one chapter yet, or whether I should drag it out to 2! I will put up the next chapter tomorrow most probably! Well please review, whether you liked it or not, it only takes a second and i really like reading them, i like to know people enjoy what I write...

**Disclaimer - **Anything written or mentioned in any of the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowling and not me, obviously! lol...


	12. Chapter 12 The End

**A/N -** Ok, this is my last chapter to this story, I hope you like it.. I'm not going to say anything else.. so read ahead...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Ronald Weasley stood a few paces behind him, his wand held out firmly in one hand and his girlfriend Caz being stabled with the other as she buried her face into his chest. His face only half visible as the light shone down on him creating an almost creepy scene.

"Ron?" Said Harry, unsure whether his red headed buddy was really alive

"Harry" He said gentlemanly

"Ron? Oh My God! It's you" Harry said shocked, his mind had been so clogged up with pain, with information, with emotion, that he had forgotten, Ron would be alive. The knife, he remembered, it bought back the people Voldemort had killed and Voldemort had killed not only Stu and Paige, but Caz and Ron too.

"Well yes, Harry, that is my name" He said his face breaking into the toothy grin Harry knew so well.

Harry ran over to him, smiling broadly, almost forgetting the death of Jacqui, but as he neared, his face dropped slightly tears forming into his bright green eyes.

"Harry? What's up mate?" Asked Ron

"Ron" He said "Jacqui… Jacqui she… Jacqui died…" He stumbled,

Ron went as white as a ghost, he obviously hadn't realised, he hadn't known. He stared back at Harry, shocked.

Caz lifted her head slightly, clearly visible where two red water-filled eyes, tears where streaming down her delicate cheeks.

"What? She died?" She asked tears began falling down her cheeks again, and with a sob she buried her head again into Ron's chest.

"She died" Harry repeated unaware of anything else "She died…"

A single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a few more. He fell to the floor as the tears started to rapidly fall.

Ron knelt down beside him and tried his best to comfort his dismayed friend and girlfriend. Eventually Caz calmed slightly, but no amount of comforting by any of the four students seemed to change Harry's state in the slightest.

Harry had simply crouched helpless on the floor, pouring his heart out, for hours. Paige and Stu had come over to try and help to comfort him, but he was heart broken and no amount of comforting could change that. Hours went by in similar fashion as they sat on the hard stone littered floor.

The others all wanted to get out if this deadly chamber that held so many bad memories. If truth be held, Harry too wanted to come out of the chamber. But he didn't want to leave Jacqui. Even though there was nothing he could do, he still felt he had to be there for her. He would have given his own life, in order to protect Jacqui, but now it was too late. He felt it was his fault she had died, his fault. The only reason she had been murdered was because the dark side wanted to cause Harry pain, they had done that, they had succeeded.

After hours of hopeless grieving, they heard footsteps approaching from the dark tunnel that led to the fatal chamber.

Caz lifted her head off of Ron's chest, for the first time in hours to see the source of these footsteps. The gang retreated slightly at the noise, and Stu drew his wand.

All of their eyes where staring into the entrance of the dark tunnel, including Harry, who had lifted his head too, but tears still poured down his wet cheeks.

And through the darkness of the tunnel came a figure, his cloak billowing out behind him as he strode purposefully to the slightly shaken gang. His phoenix, Fawkes, flying silently at his side, Dumbledore was coming.

"Follow Me" Dumbledore said as he approached them, the twinkle in his eye missing and replaced with a stern look something like McGonagall's.

The others rose from their positions but Harry remained, burying his head into the hands again.

"Harry" Said Dumbledore firmly "Follow Me"

"Jacqui, she's dead, Jacqui's dead" Harry sobbed his head still bowed.

"Where is she?"

"Ov… Over there" He stuttered raising a shaky hand into Jacqui's direction, before dropping it to his side.

Dumbledore strode over to where Jacqui lay and crouched silently next to her rigid body. He gazed at her for a few moments before gently picking her up into his arms. He then returned to the others.

"Harry, Come on" He stated before turning on his heel and heading into the darkness of the tunnel that led back up to Hogwarts.

Ron left Caz, and she, Stu and Paige made their way after Dumbledore, heads lowered in distress.

Ron looked down at his heartbroken friend and put an arm around his shoulders before saying "Come on mate" and leading him after the others.

They made their ways up to Dumbledore's office, where they found McGonagall and Snape. They then bravely recounted the horrors of that night, in which many tears where shed for the dead Jacqui that lay on Dumbledore's desk, her head falling over the edge of the piece of wooden furniture.

* * *

Around a week after that horrific night, Jacqui's funeral took place. It proved to be as terrible a funeral as any. Harry was remorse and yet that seemed nothing compared to her parents. As he watched her timber case lowered into the hole that would be her grave, he felt tears again leak down his sodden face. The tears had become a regular feature for this boy, he hadn't been seen smiling since her death, and in his opinion he didn't have anything to be happy about.

Her gravestone had been made of the finest marble any money could buy; Harry had made sure of that. He had given her parents a good sum of money towards it, at first they were reluctant to take it but they accepted nevertheless. However Harry was still not satisfied, he knew no amount of money or glamorous stone would be good enough for her, for she was worth the world to him

* * *

After the funeral had ended Harry had made his way up to the Gryffindor common room alone, he hadn't wanted to stay behind with all the others and remember her, in what he thought seemed too much of a celebrated way, he would visit her tomorrow and remember her on his own.

When Harry reached his dormitory bed he drew the curtains around it and flopped back into the soft material.

Harry laid there, his eyes closed. He could see her, as if she was painted on the back of his eye lids, her cute smile and pretty face. Harry could remember their first kiss, it had been on her first day at Hogwarts, he had been showing her the sights and then they had kissed, he smiled as he remembered her soft lips drawing closer, as he remembered their kiss.

Harry didn't know how long he had been lying their but he knew it must have been hours as after what seemed like seconds to him, he heard the footsteps of the others coming up the stairs to go to bed. He wiped his newly watered eyes and pretended to be asleep, just as they reached the top.

Harry had been lying there for ages, well after Neville had started to snore, well after the noise from the common room below had died, well after any other Gryffindor had dozed off, but eventually he too fell asleep.

_It was pitch black, Harry stood in darkness, blind; all he could see was the black. For all he knew he could have been in space, simply flouting. As he looked up he could just see the never ending darkness, and the same occurred as he looked down. He didn't know where this place was, or why he was here._

_As he stood there he felt something, it was as if something was being pumped into his heart, but it wasn't poison, it was something good._

_There appeared to be a light wind as Harry felt the hair atop his head flutter slightly in the breeze, he must be outside. But the breeze seemed to be building, growing, as the whispers of the wind grew stronger around him, as if it were talking to him. After a few breath taking minutes the wind had grown extremely strong, but still growing, never fading in the slightest. _

_And then Harry noticed something, a tiny pinprick of light was faraway in the darkness above him, as if a star, the only star. But as the minutes and winds grew so did the star, it was getting bigger, intensifying, as if it were slowly being drawn to him. Harry gazed at the star and felt the strange sensation in his heart again, it wasn't poison it was love._

_There was something about that star, that shining star; it had a hold on him somehow. The star came closer it was now a massive ball of white light, blinding bright light. Harry shielded his eyes against it, covering them, but allowing room through his fingers to still gaze at the now sun of light._

_But as it grew closer to him, he noticed that it wasn't a star it was a figure, a glowing figure. The figure drew closer and hovered just a few feet above the ground gazing intently at Harry, and through the light Harry saw for the first time who it was._

_It was Jacqui; there she was just a few feet in front of him. Her hair had been drawn back into a long plait, her deep brown eyes twinkling in the white light surrounding her. She was wearing long white gown, creating the image perfectly to that of an angle._

_Harry had always thought Jacqui a beautiful being, but he had never imagined she could look this pretty, what he would give to have her back. She slowly opened her mouth, her red lips shining._

"_I always loved you" She said, it was Jacqui's voice, exactly the same calm tone that always made his heart flutter._

_Harry never wanted to leave her, he wanted to stay here for ever gazing into those deep brown eyes that he found so easy to lose himself in. He wanted to hold her; he could see her hand hanging silently just a few feet in front._

_He lifted out one pearly white hand to take hers, but as he drew near there was a strange pop noise and he found himself awakening in a deep sweat on his dormitory bed._

Harry blinked slightly; it was pitch black, apart from the glowing moon shining through the window opposite, as the others slept on.

She loved me, he thought. She always loved me.

* * *

**A/N -** So what did you think? I didn't know whether to do the last dream scene at the end, but I decided it was ok. Please tell m e what you thought of the ending and any other thoughts. I think that was my favourite story I have written, what do you think? ok, so please review and it'll probably be about a week before i write something else, I am going to be writing another fic for my short story's collection. Again PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading...

**Disclaimer -**Nothing writen in the Harry Potter Books belongs to me! They belong to J.K Rowling


End file.
